


Voice Of An Angel

by Artwraith



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Accountant Scott, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bars, Beautiful Singing, Blowjobs, Butt Plugs, Fancy Dress, Fancy Hotels, Fingering, Flirting, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Mitch is a singer, Poor Timing, Scott mistakes him for a woman, Singing, bartender Kirstie, financial trouble, highbrow locations, lounge, mistaken identity?, there is sort of a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artwraith/pseuds/Artwraith
Summary: Scott is initially hired by Esther, owner of the Lilac Lounge, to help sort out some financial difficulties, and maintain profit.During the meeting, he is startled by a performance he can't see.All he knows is that this woman has one of the most amazing voices he has ever heard, and it seems his return to the lounge is inevitable!
Relationships: Mitch Grassi/Scott Hoying
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Usual Disclaimer.  
> This work is fiction and I don't intend any harm to anyone mentioned in the story.   
> I respect Scott and Mitch more than I can put into words. 
> 
> I should also make a note of the fact that the most recent couple of fics I have uploaded for this fandom, were written some time ago, and I currently don't have any further intentions of writing more Scomiche, as I am not shipping them quite so avidly in a romantic sense. I love them dearly and feel it's respectful to ease up on this kind of work.   
> I am simply uploading what there is of these works, to get them out of my hair, so to speak.

It takes a couple of seconds, for Scott’s eyes to adjust to the dark room he’s entered, the two sets of heavy doors doing a good job at keeping out excess light and noise. The space before him seems to be luxurious enough, and his eyes flick around the numerous tables in order to spot the person he needs to be meeting with today.   
It’s mostly what he expected of a lounge, a division of poker and pool tables towards the left, a collection of more secluded areas for gambling running along the walls. The bar to the right of the establishment looks very impressive, and of course the crown jewel being the stage, the most open area of the room occupied by tables in various sizes, all which offer reasonable viewing.

There is a scatter of people, drinking and talking amongst themselves, and judging by the meal one of the men is eating, there must be some sort of larger kitchen behind the bar, which is a bit of a surprise. Also a surprise, is the fact that the stage is empty. It was heading into the evening and Scott would have assumed a lounge this nice would have someone playing the piano, in the very least.   
Finally, it seems he has been recognised, as a woman waves at him from one of the booths, which he quickly makes a beeline for. He shakes her hand firmly, offering a smile before he seats himself.

“Good evening, I'm Scott. Quite a lovely place you have here. I was sceptical meeting a client like this but I understand why you wanted me to see the lounge.”

She sighs softly, offering a more reluctant smile.  
“I'm glad to have you here Scott, my name’s Esther, owner of The Lilac lounge. Truly it is a pleasure to meet you. God knows we could use your help..”

Esther moves her open laptop to give them both a good look of the spreadsheet she has open, and Scott is removing his own laptop from a briefcase as she speaks.

“I really thought I was going to keep on top of all this. But as you can see, I’m no accountant, and generally detest the numbers part of running a business. With your help we might at the very least come to a budget to stick to.”

Its a little difficult not to wince when Scott reads over the spreadsheet. The presentation isn’t the worst, just amateur, but that’s not what has him worried. The outgoing costs of the lounge are insane and there seems to be little to no plan in how the budget is even supposed to work. But then again, he is here for a reason, and money aside it won’t be extremely hard to sort out a bit more of a streamlined plan for her.

“I will have to ask you a few questions, but I do think I will be able to help. We will start easy, listing each of your expense accounts.”

Using his own laptop and Esther’s for reference, he runs through each detail of the business, and gets the base figures a little more organised. It’s a bit of a tough break, and the overall picture is narrowly avoiding debt, which is somewhat of a relief. One thing that he does notice is there are a lot of items that she could claim on tax, and her eyes do light up a bit as he explains this.

An hour is chewed away rather quickly, but Scott is happy with his progress, and a little pleased with himself when he is able to round up a budget for her to stick to for at least the next week. Esther is quite delighted and greatly relieved as he walks her through the expense process, quickly shifting to the payroll and establishing what accounts she should be using to do so.

They pause for a bit of a drink break, and Scott does notice that the room has filled. A lot. He can’t see a lot of the room thanks to the private booth that they are in, but quite the mixed crowd is making its way through the door.

It’s getting a bit more lively, and he is wondering how the place can be making so little with this many people in the area- after all, it was a Tuesday night, not famously busy anywhere. Rather than let it distract him, however, he gets right back into the discussion with Esther, who draws the curtain on their booth closed to keep out a bit of the chatter.

“Sorry about that Scott, there will be a performance shortly, I hope it won’t be too much trouble.”

“No need to apologise at all, it will be a pleasant change to an office really. Now, what I suggest next would be separating the kitchen expenses from the bar, this will help us determine what is bringing in more profit, and then we can establish budgets for each of them. Let’s use last night as an example”

Together they painstakingly sift through expenses to separate costs, Scott entering all of the newfound information into his laptop as he works. This is the hardest part, and he blocks out the white noise of the crowd in order to concentrate. He faintly hears the sound of equipment being set up, but ignores it entirely- so as not to lose tabs on this one receipt he has found, quickly entering the information.

It’s actually the sudden silence that comes next that is more distracting, the subtle dull of the lighting in the room. Esther is quick to switch on the booth lamp to compensate, not looking away from the screen at all.

Piano sounds, Scott can tell it’s being played live, and then a pure, sweet voice rings throughout the room. Rarely does he find a reason to pause mid calculation, but this angelic tone is giving him goosebumps. It’s a little muffled, but even still, it’s tugging a little at his heartstrings, and he is nearly insulted that Esther hasn’t stopped to listen too.  
He reasons that Esther probably gets to hear this talented woman sing on the regular, nearly laughing to himself as he gets back into the documentation. A small part of him wonders if this singer is on the payroll- Candice maybe? Perhaps he Will have some time to ask about her later, for now he just soaks up the performance, straightening out the bar budget while he did so.

A heart-warmingly large cheer later, the performance is presumably concluded, and Esther and Scott manage to work the main kinks out of the business expenses over the next hour, and Scott is actually grateful to be wrapping things up. Like most jobs, some clients are harder than others, and this lounge really was going to need some financial guidance. He stretches his legs after packing away his laptop, smiling warmly.

“We made an excellent Start, at this stage we will test the new budget, and I would recommend monthly meetings, If that was acceptable?”

Esther grins, and looks a great deal less stressed.

“That sounds beyond perfect. I mean, I know it’s totally your job but you’re a life saver.”

Scott chuckles, quickly checking his watch. It is much later than he intended to stay, however it was seemingly worth it thanks to the pleasant night he had.

“I appreciate it all the same, it really was lovely to spend the evening here, actually. I do hope you can profit a bit more from the lounge soon”

Leaving the booth he does find that the place looks a bit more empty again- But he doesn’t blame the crowd for piling in just to see the performance either. He's sure the talented woman would have plenty of regulars pining for her.

“I do hope so as well. Before you leave, would you like to meet a few of our staff?”

“That sounds great, I can’t say I’m too fond of just knowing them from a spreadsheet”

Esther laughs, leading him towards the bar, waving over the gorgeous girl was wiping it down.

“This is my amazing second in command, Kirstie. She manages the bar, and I love her to bits. Would you be okay with outlining some of the new changes to her? I need to go put my phone on charge.”

He nods, extending his hand and shaking hers.

“A pleasure Kirstie, I'm Scott, you’ve probably already figured I’m going to be your accountant for a while”

Nodding in turn, she soon goes back to cleaning, most likely out of habit.

“I’m pretty glad we have you around, these days it’s a little scary how quickly the money disappears, hence why we need your help”

She giggles sweetly, and Scott gives her a brief rundown of the new budget, she takes to the idea very easily, and is quite impressed at how streamlined it will be. She does explain a little bit more of her position, and shows Scott the bar, being ever so kind and mixing him a drink as well. Perhaps he should make sure the next appointment is at the lounge too.

After the conversation dips into a bit more of a casual topic, Scott recalls the singer from earlier.

“While I remember to ask, who was singing today?”

Kirstie seems to look a little more smug all of a sudden.

“Ah, that was Eden, who left promptly after the performance sadly. Bit of a crowd favourite and whom we owe most of our profits to in all honesty. It’s a shame I can’t introduce the two of you..”

“Oh I simply wanted to pass on a compliment, so please don’t worry”  
Kirstie chuckles again, nodding.

“Well, come back next Tuesday and maybe you can. If I see you I might even mix you a drink, how about that?”

With a big grin, Scott nods quickly.

“Trust me, I’ll be there, don’t you worry. I hope it’s not weird, me being your accountant or anything”

“Oh hardly, I’m happy to make friends with everyone.”

They both smile and shake hands again as Esther pops back, also giving Scott’s hand a shake.

“Well I might say my goodbye Scott, I’ve got to close up the kitchen before it gets too late. Feel free to stay for drinks of course.”

Scott smiles sincerely, nodding along.

“Lovely offer, but I ought to head home too, good luck for tonight guys.”

And promptly, Scott heads back home to rest for the night.


	2. Returning To The Lilac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott finally gets to meet Eden.

The following week, Scott is actually surprised at how eager he is to return to the bar. He figures it must just be his curiosity getting the best of him, especially since he didn’t know what Eden looks like. Chances are, she'd be rather beautiful with a name like that, even if it was a little unusual. The crowd at the lounge must have some reason to be coming to see her, he wonders what exactly the novelty might be.

Using the excuse of just wanting to make a good impression, he's made the effort to preen, choosing black jeans, a subtle floral button up and a larger pink jacket to tie the look together. Formal enough but not overly so, and he feels more excitement bubbling to the surface.

Pretty shortly he's locking up his door, and pushing through those heavy doors of the Lilac Lounge, steadying himself with a deep breath when he sees the amount of people in the venue. A wiser man might have turned up a little sooner, because there is not a chance at all he will be able to get close to the stage. The whole room bustles and people try to clear their way up to the front, and he grimaces to himself at the thought of physically pushing through a wall of people. Opting for a further seat with a few others drinking together, they allow him to take a seat, and he’s annoyed at his ignorance for not being here early.

The view is not the best but he will make do, and the people next to him don’t seem to mind letting him sit, besides, they seem more interested in talking amongst themselves. The stage is being set from what Scott can tell, and the people more up the front get a little more restless and noisy. Again, he really wonders what the big deal is, wracking his brain for what party trick this so called crowd favourite is using.

The stage is set, the final people clearing from the space and lights dim, sudden silence once again overtaking the lounge- Scott is doing his best to peer up at the stage, but the idiots at the front aren’t going to give him that chance.

He hears his phone chime, and he cusses, quickly removing himself and slipping into the bathroom so as not to disturb the room with the ringing, glaring at the mobile when he sees the name of one of his most important clients. Gritting his teeth, he answers, somewhat of a longing glance spared for the bathroom exit when he hears that beautiful, albeit muffled voice outside.

In defeat, he answers each of the long questions the client has, listing off some of the new options for their accounts and making sure to reschedule an appointment due to the client’s personal needs. When he finally ends the call, he can’t believe it, just outside the door he can already hear people leaving, and as he suspects, the stage is empty of a beautiful woman when he leaves the bathroom.

It’s a little annoying that his curiosity won’t be sated today, but he may as well go collect that drink that Kirstie promised him and unlike the elusive performer, Kirstie is actually behind the bar, chatting away to a few men. She perks up when he takes a seat, having a soft chuckle and flashing him a smile.

“Oh hey Scott, I nearly didn’t recognise you, well, not in a suit and tie. Did you like the show?”

He laughs, slicking his hair back from his face, before sighing.

“Oh you won’t believe my luck, I had a call from one of my best clients that I simply couldn’t ignore, so um, yeah, I wasn’t lucky enough to catch it, despite my best efforts.”

She looks a bit disappointed for him, but still chuckles.

“That is a bit of a pain, but on the bright side, I can still make you a drink?”

Scott agrees with enthusiasm, letting himself relax a bit more when he sipped on the refreshing beverage. He’s rather saddened that a lot of their guests seem to be clearing out actually, the atmosphere is so nice it’s a wonder they don’t stay.

Soon enough Kirstie and Scott are getting to know each other quite well, and Kirstie does imply that Eden will be performing again next week as well, so of course he’s making a mental note to return, earlier than this time of course.

Scott elaborates on his area of work, explaining that he has rectified a great deal of businesses as an accountant, as well as being an investor on the side, mainly in stocks- to Kirstie's surprise, he explains how one day he wouldn’t mind starting to work within the music industry. In turn, Kirstie explains how she landed a job in the lounge, and eventually became bar manager, and admits that sometimes she will perform on stage, if there is a need for it.

“At this rate, I hope we can pull through, honestly. Esther did say to me once that if I had my heart set on the place, she might consider selling it to me, but it would be a long time before I could afford it. Sometimes I think Esther gets a little sick of all the work involved, but now she can at least stick to the hands on work she likes, since you’re helping us out.”  
He hums in agreement, nodding along with her.

“I trust you would make a great owner Kirstie, if the way you run the bar is anything to go off.”

She grins, giving his drink a little top up, before cracking her knuckles.

“You flatter me, Scott. Hey, if it was okay, could I get a hand? I need an excuse to show you out back of course..”  
Downing his drink Quickly, he laughs a little at that, smiling and nodding.

“Yeah sure, I do admit I am curious about the building, how can I help?”

Kirstie lifts up the bar for him, letting him through and out the staff door behind it. The space here is larger than he was expecting it to be, to the right the kitchen and a corridor that runs up to staff bathrooms. To the left is a nook in the corridor with a small couch and a lamp, and a few doors line the area. Scott assuming these are rooms for either storage or the stage. The first door to the left has a star decal, so there must be enough performers visiting to warrant a dress room. 

Kirstie slips to a door that is beside the kitchen entrance, and asks for him to hold it open, while she takes out a few boxes of snack foods for the bar. Scott concludes that this is a pantry of sorts for non perishable items, watching her stack them just outside the doorway. He peeks into the kitchen while he waits, and it’s modest, albeit perhaps in need of a clean, yet still what he would expect.

When Kirstie was finished with the boxes he lets the door swing closed, complimenting the space around him. She chuckles, taking a moment to duck back in and count the remaining boxes and catalogue them, Scott going for a bit of a wander around the area.

While he was admiring a piece of art on the wall, the door just beside him swings open, and clearly the person leaving it was expecting an empty path, because he collides with Scott with a decent amount of force.

“Oh god I'm so sorry I wasn’t even look-“

Scott really didn’t expect his high voice, and honestly him speaking took Scott more by surprise than the collision, he takes a step back, feeling bad he got in the way.

“I- I am sorry too I really shouldn’t have been in your way-“

The young man pauses, not recognising Scott at all, meanwhile, Scott, having taken another step back feels his cheeks start to burn. He seriously can’t believe how cute this guy is, despite just wearing a navy turtleneck and some jeans.

“who are you? Kirstie I swear to god, if you’re trying to hook up with someone out here again-“

He seems to be speaking a scolding tone to the pantry room, and speak of the devil, Kirstie pops back out to defend herself.

“Hey, don’t be so crude, this is our new accountant Scott! You should watch your manners, honestly!”

Scott can’t help but chuckle a little, raising his hands impartially, feeling a bit sorry for this guy as he shrinks a little in guilt.

“Please don’t worry, Kirstie was just showing me around. I'm actually meant to be here as a guest anyway, I’m not technically on business”

They guy does relax a little, nervously brushing back his fringe, about to speak when Kirstie butts in.

“So Scott, if I may, I’d like to introduce you to our little Eden..”

Nearly gawking, Scott notices Kirstie looking particularly smug.

“Wait- Eden? You’re who sang just before? Seriously?”

Eden's eyes are nearly rolling out of his sockets, but he nods.

“Forgive her. For some reason she likes to make a big deal out of me being a guy. Also my name is actually Mitch, Eden is just for the stage, if you please.”

Scott waits a second, just to let it click into place for him.

“Ah, sorry- It's um, a pleasure to meet you Mitch. Sorry for being taken aback, would you believe I have missed your performance twice, but I have heard you sing. You're utterly angelic”

Mitch does seem to blush, offering a sincere smile.

“I mean, I’m not unaware of my own gimmick, but thank you, Scott. Also I don’t mean to be ignorant, but you don’t look that much like an accountant to me....”  
Scott offers a playful smile.

“oh? And why is that?”

“I mean, you're kinda.. hot..”

Oh yes. Scott gets the hint and steps a bit closer, leaning into the conversation. Mitch does relax a little as well, glad that his not so subtle flirting is reaching the ears of someone who wants to hear it.

“I’m going to take that as a compliment, if I may. I will be honest, I really expected you were a gorgeous woman, but I assure you, this is a much better surprise.”

“Oh honey, let me assure you, that I am a gorgeous woman. Right after I get your number, that is..”

Mitch is leaning into the wall behind him at this stage, Scott standing over him, arm against the wall to his side. Kirstie takes this chance to scoff at them both, grabbing up a box and shaking her head.

“This is so not happening, I swear I will tell Esther about this, Mitch!”

He has to try hard to pry his glance away from Scott, rolling his eyes at her.

“Go ahead, Scott said it himself that he was a guest. After all, you bought him back here, so technically, I should be thanking you.”

Scott can’t help but chuckle, when Kirstie stalks back out to the bar, flushing as he met Mitch’s eyes again.

“I don’t want to get you into trouble, sweetheart. You sure it’s a good idea to swap numbers?”

Mitch bites his lip and blinks up at him slowly.

“It would be a worse idea for me not to get your number..”

Taking a quick breath, Scott slips out his phone and hands it to Mitch, who proceeds to enter his number. Mitch's cheeks heat when Scott decides to edit his contact to Mitchy, adding a few hearts for added effect. When Scott sends a message, he hears the satisfying chime of Mitch’s phone from his pocket, smirking down at the younger man.

“All done, I promise to keep in close contact, of course..”

Mitch chuckles, standing up on his tippy toes to whisper into Scott’s ear.

“Please come again next week, I promise you will get to see the show, Scotty”

Scott cautiously snakes a hand down to Mitch’s waist, humming softly.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Mitchy..”


	3. The Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making a bit of a connection with Mitch, Scott finally gets to see what all the fuss is about.

Not entirely unexpectedly, the pair have been back and fourth with each other via text all week. It was certainly a shame to have to say goodbye to Mitch all that time ago, and Scott swears this week has been one of the longest in his life. Every spare moment he would be flicking his glance to his phone, hopeful that Mitch had gotten back to him.

He’s also learnt a lot about Mitch too, he works as a singer for a great deal of venues, and sometimes private events such as parties or weddings. His only official employment is at the Lilac, which he stayed with due to having his first job there at the lounge as a waiter, quite some time ago. Scott has also learnt that Kirstie is none other than Mitch’s best friend, he supposes she helped him get in good with Esther for work, hence his outstanding position today. He makes a mental note not to ever get on Kirstie's bad side, due to this.

For a short while, Scott was a little concerned about Mitch’s age, but astounded to promptly find out they were only one year apart, and the more they text the more exited he gets to come and see him once again at the Lilac.

Even though it seems to take an eternity, the night finally comes to revisit the lounge, and it’s very hard to not overdress. Scott knows that he’s probably worrying about nothing, but it takes him the entire day just to decide what to wear, ultimately ending up with a more casual maroon suit as the final decision.

He showers twice, just to make sure, and can’t help but wonder if Mitch was anticipating the reunion as much as he was. To test the theory, and perhaps boost his own ego, as he wraps up the second shower he takes a picture of himself in the mirror with a towel draped around his waist and sends it to Mitch.

The delayed response does nothing calm Scott’s nerves, but he knows he's hit the mark when Mitch’s response is a few choice words about his 'secret tattoos' and something to the effect of 'choke me Daddy'.

At that moment Scott is alarmingly aware that he will never be ready for tonight. Or ever.

He styles his hair to perfection, grooming meticulously and tops it off with a generous pump of cologne. For a moment he even considers getting Mitch a gift, but he decides against it, not wanting to overwhelm the poor guy. One last look over in the mirror and he’s looking pretty decent, if he does say so himself. With a great deal of anticipation, he shoots off a quick ‘see you soon' text to Mitch and he gets a heart in return.

Even getting to The Lilac nice and early, there is not a lot of space left in the main lounge, and Scott is a Little surprised when Kirstie meets him at the door. She does a double take and really looks him over, drawing in a sharp breath.

“Oh you don’t fuck around at all, do you? That lucky bitch...”

Scott’s eyes widen, he looks suddenly very nervous, even though he can pick up her sarcasm.

“Is.. is it too much?”

She laughs and links arms with him, shaking her head, leading him down to the front of the stage, where there was a seat reserved, just for him.

“Not at all, he is going to adore you, besides, he hasn’t shut up about you all week..”

That in all honesty, is only partially comforting, even though he should trust her judgement. He really can’t fuck it up if Mitch was looking forward to this as much as he was. Kirstie guides him into the chair and hands him a few menus, which he takes but sets politely to the side.

“Its not that I don’t appreciate it Kirstie, but you really don’t have to wait on me..”

She laughs again and sarcastically offers him a napkin.

“Oh but I do. Mitch said that he would give me fifty bucks if I made you comfortable and ensured you got a great spot. Hence the reservation honey.”

That does seem to relax him a bit, and he chuckles, smiling to her.

“Oh I see. Well, take this and let him know I felt very spoilt, and that you earned every cent. If it’s not too much trouble, I would adore one of your drinks from the specials board. Don’t worry about change, either.”

He stuffs a crisp hundred dollars into her hand, her eyes lighting up a little, and she grins.

“Coming right up!”

Amused, Scott doesn’t mind in the slightest when he sees her run back to the bar, starting to gossip with a red headed woman, most likely about him.

For the third time, the room starts to go silent with the dim of the lights, Scott swallowing hard past a lump in his throat. The stage is dark, and it’s only from the corners that he can see the curtains being drawn back, the sudden clack of heels on wood breaking the silence as Mitch stalks towards the mic.

The spotlight is on him the moment he wraps his fingers around the mic, and there is a polite cheer from the crowd as they, and most importantly Scott, lays eyes on him.  
He pretty much forgets how to breathe when he rakes his gaze over Mitch’s slender form, lost for words over the man before him. A midnight blue cocktail dress hangs around him, it must have rhinestones all over the fabric, because he is gleaming under the light. The dress has a deep plunging neckline, revealing a scatter of tattoos, not to mention the lace. The fucking lace. It covers his dainty hands, and there must be a lace crop under the dress that peeks out of the plunge. A thin veil covers his face, but does nothing to obscure it, and his eyeshadow is dark but subtle. Tights cling to his legs, and his heels are higher than Scott expected, he's ready to pass out and Mitch hasn’t even sung a word.

Is this really the man that he’s here to see? It just doesn’t add up that he would get a chance with this goddess.

The piano starts to fill the room and Mitch sways along, Scott isn’t even going to blink, he won’t let himself miss a second of the beautiful boy before him. He hears the clink of a glass on his table and figures Kirstie- Or someone else, has served him, but he couldn’t care less about the drink at this point.

Mitch starts singing along to the piano, and it’s blissful to finally hear it loud and clear. His voice is sweet, perfect, and utterly captivating. Scott doesn’t even care to think too hard about what he might be singing- Ari maybe? It doesn’t matter. He sits, and gawks, subconsciously placing a hand over his chest, maybe to steady himself. He feels frozen, entranced, spellbound- he doesn’t know how he feels. A spike of jealousy hits him as he realises that the performance won’t last much longer, the final verse is particularly sweet, and it’s only just noticeable, but Mitch does wink at him, and Scott feels his chest tightening.

Mitch bows daintily, and the stage goes dark again, and Scott’s head is spinning as the lights in the room return, cheering erupting from most of the venue. It’s pretty loud and Scott recovers from his daze after a moment or so. The stage is now empty where Mitch stood and the equipment being packed away, and he’s entirely bitter that it couldn’t last forever.

He notices, only now, that Kirstie is sitting next to him, and it’s an entire mystery for him as to when she sat down. She’s beaming at him, cheering a little herself.

“So, what’s the verdict, handsome? He’s pretty good isn’t he?”

Scott does take a second to find his voice, taking a sip of his drink first and nodding in thanks to her.

“I.. well, I’m speechless.. Do you think I even stand a chance? He seemed so ethereal, I just can’t believe it.. My expectations were exceeded, like, twice!”

She’s laughing softly, clearly amused over how flustered Scott is.

“Don’t stress Scott, he really does like you, I promise. And if you lay on the compliments, he will be delighted.”

He nods and takes a deep breath, Downing his drink Quickly. He then takes Kirstie’s hand, meeting her eyes quite Seriously.

“I don’t want to fuck this up Kirstie, can I ask you a favour?”

She seems a bit surprised, more so by Scott’s sudden sincerity.

“Uh yeah, what can I do for you? You do realise that he’s probably freaking out just like you are..”

Scott laughs softly.

“I am flattered you think so. I want to go freshen up, could you please get me a shot of tequila, and whatever Mitch’s favourite drink is? And I know it’s a huge ask, but if I may, will you let me see him out back? I really want to talk to him”

Whatever it is Kirstie was about it say is halted, when Scott presses another few notes into her hand, and she pauses.

“Scott- I appreciate this but I really don’t feel right taking this much money, your last hundred will cover the drinks-“

She tries to relinquish the cash but to no avail.

“Keep it hon, consider it my thanks. You mean a lot to Mitch, I want to be good to you too. And if it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have met him. If you feel that bad for it, open a tab for me?”

It takes her a few moments to process it, before she laughs a little.

“Okay okay, hurry up and get ready then, Romeo!”

“Thank you Kirstie! I mean it!”

They simultaneously part ways, Scott heading off to the bathroom to preen just a bit more. The bathrooms are nice, and he doesn’t mind too much, having to stay for a moment to fix his hair and straighten his blazer. Another puff of cologne and Scott thinks he’s ready. One deep breath later and he’s striding towards the bar, flashing Kirstie a big grin. She sets down two glasses, and prompts Scott to take the shot, which he throws back.

“Wish me luck!”

He blows her a kiss playfully, taking Mitch’s drink and slinking behind the counter when Kirstie lifts it, pushing through the door behind. She sends him off with a chuckle and bids him good luck.

Drawing in a steady breath, he steps up to the door with the star on it, cooling his nerves for one last time before knocking gently.

A few things can be heard from within the room, opening draws, objects moving, clothes shuffling. Seconds later the door is clicked open a fraction, beautiful brown eyes peering through the crack up at Scott.

“Oh- Scott- I um-“

He opens the door a bit on more and ushers him in, turning a deep red as he dragged his glance over Scott’s attire.

“Sorry about that, I didn’t know who might have been knocking..”

Scott’s response takes a moment, because he too, is soaking up the vision, that is Mitch. He's donned a green velvet robe, and the only lace to be seen is the crop that still peeks out. His face is still made up though, and he looks honestly exquisite.

“It’s fine sweetheart. Your performance was breathtaking, also I bought you a drink.”

Mitch smiles, shutting the door, taking a seat on the sofa inside and patting the place next to him for Scott, who joins promptly. He takes the offered drink with a soft thanks, eyes widening in delight as he sipped. Scott is sure he wasn’t expecting his favourite, he'll have to thank Kirstie for that again later.

“I’m really glad you liked it, I hope I didn’t look too nervous- I mean, I knew you were coming so it was weighing on my mind a little.”

Scott gasps softly in surprise. How on earth could he be nervous?

“You didn’t look nervous at all, you looked beautiful- you are beautiful..”

Mitch’s cheeks are reddening substantially, and he sets his glass aside, scooting a bit closer.

“Well, I think you look very handsome, so that makes us even. You smell amazing..”

He leans in a bit to inhale Scott’s cologne, eyes fluttering shut. Scott cautiously reaches for his hand, lacing their fingers slowly. It’s frustrating, just how much they seem to be drowning in sexual tension, yet each of their actions are so delicate- curse flirting for being so much harder when it feels like there is more than a hook-up on the line.

“Thank you Mitchy, it’s a bit embarrassing, but I spent most of the day getting ready to see you. I'm glad it paid off.”

Mitch meets Scott’s gaze, chuckling lightly, squeezing his hand.

“So... Scotty.. I um, didn’t really make any proper plans for after the show, I hope that’s not any trouble..”

They just sort of stare at each other, Scott going rather red.

“Well, no ah, I actually... I really hope this isn’t too forward, and it’s not that I have any expectations, but if you were interested, I booked us a hotel..”

Mitch does look surprised, but Scott can tell it’s a good sort of surprised. He then laughs, and reaches down for his purse.

“You had me worried where that was going for a second, Scotty. But honestly I should get to the point. I am most certainly, very interested in that lovely hotel booking. And as for expectations, I’m not quite so guilt free..”

He pops his purse open and shows Scott at least two different packets of condoms, laughing a bit more. Scott joins him in laughter, sighing in relief.  
“Fuck I’m glad we’re on the same page. I really didn’t want to mess this up.”

“Christ, with the way you look, Scotty, you would have to do something pretty terrible to ruin your chances. Besides, it’s not like I was subtle in my texts, so don’t worry, honey “   
Scott grins at him, placing a hand on Mitch’s thigh, the velvet soft under his touch. 

“Well, if that’s the case, do you need to pick anything up before we head to the hotel?”

He shakes his head, leaning into Scott a bit more.

“This bitch couldn’t pack light if she tried, so I have everything I would need right here, spare clothes included.”

Mitch is rewarded with a chuckle, Scott smiling tenderly at him.

“Well then, do you need a lift? I can get someone to take us both if you’d like?”

“Oh, I thumbed a ride here off Kirstie, so that would be amazing, thanks Scotty. Can I ask something of you?”

For a second Scott sits straighter, his smile becoming slightly more serious.

“Anything, Mitchy. I mean it.”

Blushing, Mitch flicks his hair a bit.

“I really, really, want to kiss you Scott, so, may I?”

Not entirely holding back a groan, Scott nods quickly, promptly shifting Mitch onto his lap, a large hand cupping the side of his face. He leans in and meets Mitch’s lips gently, both men just melting into the kiss. Mitch moans, so Scott kisses him again, running his hand into soft hair, relishing those soft pink lips against his own.

“Fuck, we should get ready Mitchy, otherwise I’m afraid I might just have you here on this sofa..”

Mitch laughs, rather reluctantly prying himself away to stand.

“I’ll be honest and admit I’m down for that, but perhaps we should avoid it, for the sake of preserving some semblance of romance..”

They both laugh, Scott stealing one last kiss from Mitch as he stands as well, lifting the fabric of his robe back over his shoulder for him.

“Of course, Let me get onto that ride then.”

Scott takes out his phone to text his chauffeur, send off the address to the lounge, meanwhile Mitch opens up one of the cupboards, simply dropping his robe to the floor.  
Scott’s jaw clenches and he tears his gaze away with some difficulty, placing a hand to the side his face in order to help avert his eyes. He did however, see that yes, Mitch was wearing next to nothing, the black lace crop and some dark briefs being all that obscured him.

“Sorry I um-“

Really Scott has nothing to say, clearing his throat just a bit for loss of words.

“Don’t apologise. I like it when you look.”

Mitch’s voice is sweet like honey, and by god if Mitch approved, then he was going to look. He stares in awe at Mitch, seeing him slip out of the crop and placing it away, reaching in for a thin purple sweater and pulling it over his small torso. He then selects a pair of jeans, stepping into them and pulling them up over his waist, glancing cheekily at Scott as he zipped them up. It’s not inherently sexual, the way he was getting dressed, but Scott’s not oblivious to the fact that Mitch seems to love the attention.

“Ready, sweetheart?”

He nods, stuffing his purse into a duffle bag, as well as a few other miscellaneous pieces of makeup and clothing, before throwing it over his shoulders. He then comes close and takes Scott’s hand.

“Ready.”


	4. Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature content :)

Mitch is quite impressed to learn of Scott’s chauffer, and even more so to have the ride. He explains that he’s not alien to the treatment, but admits it would be nice everyday luxury. Speaking of luxury, the younger was entirely unprepared for what hotel they were actually staying in, and it’s hard for him to contain himself when they pull up at the entrance of one of the most prestigious places in the city. He also doesn’t miss the fact that the receptionist knows Scott by name and tries to streamline the check in as much as possible.

Even with the clerk hurrying, reception seems to take forever and a day, the elevator ride to the top of the building even worse. Mitch is genuinely grateful that there was a few other people in the lift, considering how much his self restraint was dwindling.

Their room is incredible, when they finally arrive, and despite being probably the most horny he has ever been, he does look around it in awe, beaming at Scott. Everything is perfect, the bed is enormous, same with the shower and spa, and to top it all off, a bottle of wine is waiting for them next to the other refreshments. Scott is very content to watch Mitch take it all in, chuckling whenever he gasped in delight.

Soon though, Mitch has seen enough, kicking off his shoes and slinking up into the bed, laying back and watching Scott shrug off his blazer and undo his tie. Scott sets them aside, also collecting one of Mitch’s condom boxes, with his permission, and placing it on the bedside table. He digs out a tube of lube from his own luggage, setting it on the bedside as well.

At last, he joins Mitch in bed, climbing over him and cupping his cheek.

“So Mitchy, would you like to have sex?”

Mitch arches into the touch, nodding along.

“It would be a pleasure, Scotty..”

With a greedy smile, Scott once again captures Mitch’s lips, large hands sliding up under his sweater to finally touch that sweet skin. Mitch doesn’t seem to be particularly patient, because he pulls off the sweater breaking the kiss for only seconds and tossing it aside. He is arching into the touch beautifully, soft sounds escaping his lips as they kissed, moaning with a particular fondness when Scott’s tongue pressed into his mouth. 

Thin fingers work open the buttons on Scott’s shirt, Mitch being just as pleased to feel that wonderful toned chest for the first time. He rolls his hips up to press into Scott’s, more than pleased by the hard cock that is pressing back against him, needy moans once again slipping out as he finally manages to toss Scott’s shirt aside. 

Scott groans a bit, starting to kiss his way down Mitch’s jaw, licking, kissing and nipping softly along his neck. He’s careful not to blemish the beautiful skin, it’s not something they’ve discussed, despite how much Mitch’s collar in particular is begging for a love bite. Mitch is very receptive of Scott’s mouth, tangling a hand into his blonde locks and sighing in pleasure, eyelids fluttering closed while that hot tongue traced his nipple.

It’s a pure delight for Scott to be feasting on the man below him, hands gripping firmly at Mitch’s waist as he sucked the pert pink bud, gently pulling with his teeth before swapping to the other, giving it equal attention. It’s gratifying, hearing Mitch’s sweet, sweet voice ring out and feeling him tug on his hair, so Scott continues, placing a kiss to his stomach.

There is a pause, Scott’s hands come to rest at Mitch’s zipper, and he shoots a glance up at Mitch, wordlessly begging his permission. Mitch nods breathlessly, biting his lip.

“It’s fine-“

Scott smirks, kissing Mitch’s cock through his jeans before unzipping them and sliding them down his waist. He shouldn’t be such a tease, but Scott cups Mitch through his briefs, rubbing gently, a blissful sigh meeting his ears. Satisfied, Scott slides his briefs down, groaning softly in delight, Mitch’s perfect cock twitching before him.  
He doesn’t stare for long, wanting to avoid Mitch getting embarrassed, quickly licking up to the tip and taking it between his lips. The grip on his hair tightens substantially, and he can hear Mitch panting softly, spurring him on to steady his cock with his hand and start sucking properly.

“Holy shit Scott- please fuck me before I come-“

He shouldn’t be surprised by that statement, considering they’ve been ready to fuck since that first kiss back at The Lilac, so Scott relents, drawing back from Mitch’s cock somewhat reluctantly. He peers up at Mitch, biting his lip.

“Favourite position?”

“One where I can see you”

It should be a crime for Mitch to be so perfect, and Scott is just about to remove Mitch’s jeans entirely when it dawns on him to ask.

“Mitchy, not that I mind either way, but, you are a bottom, right?”

A chuckle slips from Mitch’s lips and he nods, crimson flooding his cheeks.

“Yes Scott, I am... But all the same I’m flattered you asked me, actually.”

Scott smiles kindly, working Mitch’s jeans off.

“I- well.. despite everything I still didn’t want to assu- Oh fuck Mitchy..”

Mitch’s jeans are strewn to the floor and Scott has just slipped his briefs down to his ankles when he notices the dark red plug nestled between his cheeks. Scott turns a nice shade of red himself, drawing in a sharp breath.

Kicking away his remaining clothing, Mitch studies Scott’s face, trying to gauge his response, the way his jaw is clenched being a pretty clear indicator he has made a good decision.

“Wanted to be ready.. Ready for you Scotty...”

Gently, Scott spreads Mitch’s legs to take in the view, drawing in another breath, not even bothering to suppress his groan.

“I seriously don’t know if I deserve you Mitch, honestly..”

Mitch’s response comes in the form of a soft moan, tracing a small hand over his chest and pinching a nipple. He rolls his hips as well, shooting a needy glance up at Scott. Thankfully, he can take a hint, because Scott soon hooks a finger through the ring at the base of the plug, giving it an experimental tug. Mitch’s moan is heaven, so he works it inside him just a bit more, thrusting the piece of silicone as much as it would allow.

When Scott senses the teasing is running a little thin, he slowly withdraws the plug and sets it aside, not missing his chance to quickly lube up and slip in a pair of fingers. Shallow breaths meet his ears, and Mitch is watching Scott work his ass with a great deal of interest, bucking his hips up.

“More.. Want more..”

Scott is very happy to meet the demand, oh so easily sliding a third finger into his ass, slowly working him open even more. His other hand is working hard at undoing his belt and shucking his own pants off as much as possible, relived to be free of them. Just the outline of Scott’s dick has Mitch’s eyes bulging, and when the trunks are tossed aside, Mitch is consciously trying not to drool over the thick cock that will hopefully be fucking him very soon.

Most of Scott’s focus is on fingering Mitch, but the hungry look on Mitch’s face does not go unnoticed at all. It’s a decent boost to Scott’s ego to say the least, and it prompts him to scissor Mitch open just a bit quicker.

It seems though, that Mitch's patience isn’t lasting, he’s writhing on Scott’s fingers in an effort to drive them deeper, and honestly Scott is so on board with finally filling him up. For the sake of efficiency, Scott uses his teeth to help tear open the condom packet, rolling it over his cock and being very liberal with the lube. He smirks down at Mitch, and Mitch up at him, tugging his cock a few times, perhaps just to show off. Mitch does the same from his spot on the bed and they moan in unison, and Mitch honestly can’t get over how right this feels.

“Ready Mitchy?”

Is that really even a question Scott is bothering to ask? Especially since Mitch can feel the tip of his fat cock against his ass.

“So fucking ready, please Scott..”

Using a hand to guide himself, he slowly presses into Mitch, keeping a close read on his face for any signs of discomfort. Mitch’s hands find their way onto Scott’s shoulders, gripping tight as he tries his best to relax, breathy moans giving Scott enough ease of mind to bottom out after a moment.

While letting him adjust, Mitch quivers with pleasure, and Scott can feel it. They’re both starting to sweat, and pant softly, and Scott can’t help but lean in and kiss him when their hazy gazes meet. Scott waits for Mitch to roll his hips gently before wrapping his arms around him and pulling them flush, groaning softly into Mitch’s mouth while staring to fuck him nice and slow.

Mitch quite appreciates being chest to chest, savouring Scott’s taste, the way his dick his pressing up against Scott’s abs, and especially that amazing cock filling him right up with each rock of Scott’s hips. He knows as soon as Scott starts to speed up he won’t last long, but he simply can’t bring himself to feel bad about it, considering how perfect Scott feels inside him.

Scott can feel Mitch relaxing substantially, and while he starts to grind into him a little more insistently, he buries his face in Mitch’s neck, taking in his scent. He smells amazing, like sweet perfume, Scott’s cologne and sex, and when he feels Mitch’s lips against his own neck, he humps into Mitch a little more firmly, drawing the most angelic sounds from him.

Given the realisation that Mitch is more than able to take his cock, Scott alters their position slightly after kissing him again, opting to lean back and grasp at Mitch’s hips. He feels Mitch’s legs curling around him, locking him in place, responding with a groan and throwing his head back as he drives his cock into Mitch.  
When Scott opens his eyes again to rake his gaze over Mitch, he notes his cock, twitching and leaking every time their hips meet, and before Mitch can even make the demand, Scott has his hand around him, teasing and stroking in sync with his hips. Mitch’s head lulls back as he starts mumbling incoherently, shivers of pleasure wracking through him, his breathing shallow and rapid while he focused on the sheer intensity Scott was treating him to. He knows he’s fucking close, snaking his hand up and pinching his own pink nipple, if only to be a tease.

“I'm close- Scott- Gonna fucking come-!”

Scott kneels up a little and doubles down on his thrusts to give Mitch a better angle, his own shaky breath nearly matching Mitch’s. He has to use the hand that’s not stroking Mitch to steady himself, focused solely on consistently fucking him, determined to have the beautiful man underneath him seeing stars- and judging by the expression that crosses Mitch’s face, he’s doing a fucking great job of it.

The flushed cock in Scott’s hand twitches once more, several streams of cum decorating the flushed skin of Mitch’s chest. Mitch is more than happy to ride out the aftershocks of his orgasm by writhing on Scott’s cock, rolling his hips up into Scott’s fist that he oh so kindly kept moving at a slowing pace.

In all honesty, Mitch doesn’t want to speak just yet, because he doesn’t have the words, but he’s hoping the way he looks up at Scott conveys just how sated he is. He’s softening, in Scott’s grasp, and maybe it’s to toy with him, but one last stroke of his cock has him shuddering, a breathy moan filling the room.

Scott only just has the patience to wait until Mitch’s eyes are on him, before withdrawing, pulling off the condom and tossing it to the floor. He straddles Mitch’s waist, starting to strip his cock, and Mitch licks his lips at the thought of trying to stuff it down his throat- perhaps tomorrow, he considers. His heart nearly starts to race again as he anticipates Scott’s orgasm and it’s almost as exiting as his own, basking in the vision of Scott's leaking cock dripping onto his chest.

“M-Mitchy- fuck-“

The last couple of strokes are sloppy, needy and just what Mitch likes to see, more hot cum coating his chest, throat and streaming into the dips of his collar. It’s entirely filthy and Mitch is loving it, smearing a hand up over his chest and around his own throat with a low moan.

“So fucking good.. so good..”

He knows Scott agrees by the look on his face, he’s just panting a bit too much to say so as he flops down beside Mitch. The high passes slowly, and Mitch finds his way into Scott’s arms, lazily making out with him- something he could honestly do forever.

Scott runs a hand through Mitch’s rather dishevelled hair, blissful adoration filling his gaze, sighing softly.

“I loved that.. so much..”

Mitch hums in agreement, nodding and letting out a small yawn, starting to feel his drowsiness set in when he thought about how late it must be.

“Me too Scotty... You fuck me perfectly..”

Scott makes a soft noise and showers him in kisses, drawing the doona up over them. He really should let Mitch sleep. He abandoned the thoughts of showering when Mitch started to snooze, however does make the effort to wipe him down with a few tissues from the bedside table, being rewarded with a groggy thank you.

He doesn’t want to think about anything else but Mitch tonight, so it’s off with the lamp, keeping the gorgeous boy close while they drifted to sleep.


End file.
